


Let's Get Grumpin

by sonictheboomfan16



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Series, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonictheboomfan16/pseuds/sonictheboomfan16
Summary: A series about the Game Grumps crew and some of their friends getting into some oh-so-steamy situations





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing this, I'll do my best to entertain!

The day started out like any other it was morning. The birds were chirping, the shitty citizens of society were driving late to work or school, and the air was filled with various aromas of breakfast foods and gasoline. And off into the distance, you could hear the familiar phrase of one man in particular; as if on cue:

 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!?!”.

 

Yes, the morning just wouldn't be the same without game grump leader, Arin Hanson raging about something in a game he was currently playing. “Ahahahahaha! That was fucking hilarious! I didn't know game physics worked like that!” said Danny Avidan, residential singer, sex enthusiast, and the other half of the grumps.  
“ THEY'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO, THAT'S THE THING!!!” Arin said while laughing hysterically. “Who made it a thing?” asked Danny . “I don't fucking know!!!” Arin responded while laughing his ass off; barely keeping it together.

 

The two friends just laughed on and on as they tried to finish their last recording session for the day. Once they were finished, Arin & Dan were about to leave grump HQ to get some Wendys (and for Arin to try to ask for an endorsement deal. Again.).  
“Hey. Can you guys bring me back a chocolate frosty please? Thanks.” said Ross as he threw a roll of quarters at Arin’s face.

 

“ROSS! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!” he yelled, while Danny was laughing so hard, he was turning a deep red color. 

 

“Nice catch, Big Cat! Ahahahahahaha!” he said, as he tried to compose himself. Suddenly, Danny jolted as he felt something press against his tail end! He looked back to see that it was Arin with the roll of quarters in his hand. “Thanks for the compliment, Sexbang.” he said in a sarcastic tone, following a wink at his companion. “By the way, where’s Barry and Brian?” asked Dan. 

 

“Don't you remember?” Ross replied. “Barry left to go visit some family, and Brian had to take Audrey to the hospital because she has a fever. Not to mention Holly and Suzy left for a girls-only vacation… I’m stuck taking care of all of the birds with Katie until she gets back.” He said in a dismaying tone.

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll get you a frosty. Don't be sad.” said Arin, has he gave Ross a brief hug and a pat on the back.

 

As the pair walked out the door, Arin pulled Danny to the side. "I'm putting one of my beard hairs in his frosty. Those quarters fucking hurt." Danny just laughed as they hopped in the car and drove off.

 

*3 HOURS LATER*

 

After their exploits at Wendy's and Ross leaving with his frosty, the grumps came back to an empty workspace. No Ross, no Mark, no Wade, no Vernon, no nothing. Just an empty building.

 

“Well, I was gonna stay here tonight since Suzy isn't home. Wanna stick around and hangout?” asked Arin. “Fuck yeah, man! This will be awesome! Big Cat and Sexbang, EXTREME HANGOUT BROS!!!” Dan responded while making a ridiculous pose or some shit.

 

All Arin could do was laugh as the two of them went back down to the recording space to play something fun.

 

While playing Mario Kart 8, Danny looked at Arin from top to bottom, and noticed that he was wearing a tank top and some gray sweatpants. As he looked on, he felt his heart began to beat a little faster.

 

“Hey, Big Cat. Tell me, why do you always like wearing tank tops? “ he asked. 

 

“Well...I don't know. I guess because it makes me feel big. I like feeling bigger. I mean, just look at me. I’m a lot beefier now, since I started working out.” said Arin , while flexing his huge muscles in front of his friend.

 

 

Danny stared in amazement, but started to feel something swelling down in his pants….

 

Arin saw the look he was getting from Dan, and continued to flex for him, feeling both humble and proud that his friend liked his body.

 

Danny noticed this, and spoke up. “Heh heh. Yeah, you're like a beefy marshmallow!” He said while laughing.

 

Arin stopped flexing and began to blush, while trying to keep his cool in front of Dan.

 

“BEEFY MARSHMALLOW?!?! I GOT YOUR MARSHMALLOW RIGHT HERE!!!” He proclaims as he playfully tackles Dan; submitting him to tickle torture.

 

“NO! STOP! PLEASE DON’T, ARIN!!!” begged Danny as he hysterically struggled to break free from his “beefy marshmallow”.

 

“What’s the matter, Sexbang? The ultimate sex guru can’t handle a few tickles?” teased Arin.

 

The two friends were laughing and howling like a pack of hyenas, until...Arin leaned into close, and his soft, gentle lips came into contact with Dan’s…

 

“HOLY SHIT, DUDE! I-I’m so ,so sorry!” I didn’t mean to-” he paused and looked down from Danny’s shocked face to the large tent that Mr. Avidan was pitching in his jeans…

 

“Uh-I-um...uh” He exclaimed while trying to respond to Arin...and trying to hide his obvious boner from him.

 

Arin saw this, and had a naughty idea scheming in his head...Things were about to get interesting. Arin stood up, looked towards Dan with a devious smile, and with a gentle, yet seductive tone said: “Hey, Sexbang. Wanna help me out here?”

 

“Help with wha--oh….shit….uh….” Dan muttered as he saw the enormous erection growing in Arin’s sweats. His heart began to beat faster. He could feel the blood rushing to his dick, and it hurt like hell.

 

Arin began teasing Dan by taking off his socks, then slowly taking off his sweatpants. Then, he proceeded to take off his tank top; nothing but his boxers remaining. Dan could clearly see the huge, succulent bulge that Arin was sporting.

 

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING!!!” he thought to himself. He felt both nervous, and excited at the same time. He had always joked about doing it, but now that it was actually happening, he didn’t know how to react.

 

Like the sexy beast he is, Arin then dropped his boxers, revealing his full “7x9” hard-on, and sat down on the couch with his legs wide open. “I’ll ask you again, Sexbang.” He said seductively. “Wanna help me take care of this?”.  
With little to no hesitation, Danny got down on his knees in front of Arin, and sheepishly responded: “Y-yes, Big Cat. I’ll help you take care of it.”. He then began to gently rub the head of Arin’s cock with his large thumb

 

Suddenly, the grump room was filled with loud, oozing moans of bliss from Arin.

 

“A-aaa--aaaaa--oh, fuck….Danny boy. That feels nice...” he said while running his fingers through his soft jew fro.

 

Danny then began to grip Arin’s cock with his whole hand, and stroke in nice, prolonged strokes; drooling over the very thought of what his huge, meaty, baby-maker tastes like.

 

Arin's moans became longer and louder with each stroke from Dan’s hand. After a few short minutes, Arin began to buck his hips while Dan was still stroking him; getting more and more impatient by the second.

 

“Hey, Sexbang. Maybe you could help me more with you use, uh, that lovely mouth of yours. If you catch my drift.” He says while taking his cock and rubbing it across Dan’s face. 

 

Without even thinking about it, Danny began licking Arin’s scrotum and started playing with his big, hairy balls.

 

He then begin to caress his nutsack while gently licking along Arin's meaty shaft

 

“FFFFFFUCKKKKKKK!!!!” Arin yells with bliss. “You’re gonna make me cum sooner than I thought! Quit teasing, and just suck me off already!” he exclaimed.

 

Suddenly, Arin grabbed Danny’ by the hair, and forced his cock down his throat! Dan, obviously in a state of shock, was gagging on his beefy friend’s huge delicious cock!

 

“AAAAUGH,WWWAARRRF, IIIIAAUHG” was all that you could hear from Dan as he tried his best to stay breathing while being force-fed Arin’s cock!

 

"OH FUCK YEAH!!! TAKE THAT COCK!!!" He yelled

 

Arin was skull-fucking Danny so hard, that he began to notice the tears in his friend’s eyes. He wanted to keep going, but he stopped, after he realized he was hurting him. He then removed his cock from Dan’s throat, and began to kiss him furiously, like a deranged animal. Dan, then pushed Arin off of him briefly and began to play with his large pecs, and sucked his nipples in a slow, calm fashion.

 

Arin began to moan while stroking Dan’s hair, almost seemingly like he was breastfeeding him.

 

“Damn, Danny. You’re making Daddy Big Cat feel so good right now. Keep going, sweetheart” He said while still caressing him.

 

While Dan continued the nipple worship, Arin slowly began to help Dan take off all his clothes...but became impatient again, and just tore off all of his clothes until he was bare naked. 

 

“Arin.” Dan spoke. “Yeah, sweetie? What is it? I’m sorry I was a bit rough with the oral, but your mouth just felt so good on my cock, that I lost my fucking mind. Want me to make it up to you?” Arin stated. “S-sure.” Dan replied. Arin then grabs a bottle of lube from the counter, and instructs Danny to bend over. He then squirts some lube on his index and middle fingers, and proceeds to lube up Dan’s anal canal, while using his other hand to rub his ass is calming motions to ease the tension.

 

“Ho-ungh...uhaaaa” moaned Dan. He could feel Arin’s fingers stretching his tail end, massaging most of the nooks and crannies in his asshole. 

 

“A-Arin---ungh?” he asks. “Yes, Prince Sexbang?” Arin inquired. “FUCK ME ALREADY!!!! STOP TEASING ME, AND JUST TAKE ME NOW, YOU FUCKING SEXY ASS BEEFY MARSHMALLOW!!!” He exclaimed.

 

That gave Arin enough incentive to squirt some lube on his meaty cock, and rub it, to make the penetration easier. “You wanna bareback, sweetheart?” He asks, while gently rubbing Dan’s back. Dan’s only response was: “MOTHERFUCKER, IF YOU DON’T FUCK ME UP RIGHT NOW, I’LL--!!!”.

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!” was the only thing Dan could mutter out, because Arin had shoved just about every single inch of his cock inside of him. Dan could feel Arin’s cold dry hands holding his hips, and could feel the cold, wet, vibrating cock inside of him. Arin begins to fuck Danny in hard, swift motions.

 

“FUCK YEAH! OH FUCK, OH FUCK, OH FUCK!” Dan yelled. “TAKE IT, BABY! TAKE DADDY BIG CAT”S FUCKING DICK! Arin responded. After fucking him doggy style for a few minutes, Arin then grabs Danny by the waste, and changes positions to where Danny is riding on top of him. “FUCK YEAH, SEXBANG! RIDE ME! RIDE ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT!” Arin says while hoisting Dan on his meat over and over again.

 

“YES, DADDY, YES! I WANNA RIDE YOU ALL THE WAY TO THE FINISH LINE!!! JUST GET ME THERE DADDY!!! HELP ME GET THERE!!!” He proclaims.

 

“Oh, I PROMISE YOU I’LL GET YOU THERE!!!!” Arin responds, as he takes one of his hands, and strokes Danny’s “9x6” long dick.

 

Arin and Dan were moaning in harmony as their lust became love,and they began to pant more into the night.

 

“Oh, god. I-I-I’M GONNA CU-”. but Before he could finish saying anything, Danny had came all over Arin’s chest and face! Arin, who had just licked some of Dan’s cum off of his upper-lip stache, continued to stroke Dan until he was emptied. Then, he grabbed Dan’s ass, and began to fuck him as hard & fast as he could,until…

 

“OH, SHIT! DAN, YOU READ FOR SOME YUMMY CUMMIES?!?!?!” He yelled.

 

“Y-Y-Y-YES, DADDY!!!” Dan exclaimed excitingly.

 

Arin quickly pulled out of Dan, and began stroking his cock in front him. Knowing what was about to “come”, Dan opened op his mouth accordingly, waiting for his yummies.

 

“OH SHIT, HERE IT COMES-AAAAAAAUGUAAH!” Arin roars, as he empties his seed into Dan’s warm, wet mouth. When it was all over, Danny grabbed Arin’s cock, and sucked what was left of the tasty, gooey treat.

 

The two then passed out on the grump couch, with Dan resting on Arin’s big, beefy chest.

 

“That was fun, Big Cat. But are you sure Suzy won’t be mad?” He asked sheepishly. “Arin looked at Dan, kissed him on the lips and said: “Who do you think gave me the lube and the hidden camera?”. He then points Dan to the direction of a hidden camera that was currently recording to Suzy’s laptop. Dan was shocked and amazed. “No fucking way..” he says with a dorky grin on his face. “Enjoy the show, babe?” Arin say to the camera. 

 

He then gets a text from Suzy saying: “Hell yeah! Nice job, you two!”  
Then, the camera was shut off, And Arin and Dan cuddled for the rest of the night.

 

The end.


End file.
